


Hari Ayah

by SSaga



Series: Keluarga Nikiforov [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSaga/pseuds/SSaga
Summary: Yuri Nikiforov. Umur 10 tahun. Kelas 4 SD. Hobi: koleksi barang bergambar keluarga kucing-kucingan dan post selfie di Instagram.Status: galau kelas menengah memikirkan hadiah untuk ayah tercinta





	

**Author's Note:**

> saya sedang kebanyakan waktu luang...

Yuri Nikiforov. Umur 10 tahun. Kelas 4 SD. Hobi: koleksi barang bergambar keluarga kucing-kucingan dan post selfie di Instagram.

Status: galau kelas menengah.

Bocah mungil nan kurus berparas imut itu kini sedang berjalan pulang dengan tas hitam menempel manis di punggung sambil bengong. Matanya tak berkedip memperhatikan trotoar berpaving heksagonal dibawah kaki. Pikiran melayang mengingat kata-kata teman sekelasnya, Kenjirou Minami- _kun_ yang dengan menggebu-gebu berorasi di depan kelas beberapa jam lalu:

_"Aku sudah beli hadiah paling baaagusss sedunia untuk ayahku! Hahahahaha~"_

Lalu Yuri teringat kalau minggu depan hari Selasa adalah Hari Ayah.

Yuri Nikiforov. Berdarah campuran Russia-Jepang. Putra tunggal dari pasangan Victor Nikiforov dan Yuuri Katsuki--sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Yuuri Nikiforov. Bakat khusus: _figure skating_.

 _Current state_ : sedang berpikir keras soal hari ayah.

Ada beberapa masalah pelik yang terus berputar di pikiran Yuri saat ini menyangkut hari ayah.

Pertama, sang kepala keluarga, Victor Nikiforov, berkebalikan dengan pikiran publik tentang dirinya yang pensiunan _figure skater_ berbakat, eksistensi tanpa cela, adalah orang tua paling _gak guna_ dalam hidup Yuri.

Bukan berarti Yuri benci pada ayahnya, tapi seingatnya, Victor--seberapa seringpun yang bersangkutan ingin Yuri memanggilnya papa... _nay_ \--belum pernah melakukan sesuatu untuk Yuri yang menurutnya berguna. Bahkan Makkachin, anjing _poodle_ peliharaan keluarga saja lebih membanggakan, _please_.

Dikira siapa yang memberinya nama dengan pelafalan sama dengan sang ibu--meski gendernya _laki-laki_ , mohon untuk diabaikan fakta ini--lalu membuat satu keluarga besar memanggilnya Yurio untuk membedakan dengan Yuuri? Jawabannya: Victor.

Mungkin karena terlalu berbakat dalam skating sehingga Victor memiliki kepribadian yang _twisted_ , _air-head_ , _plus_ pelupa. Yuri bahkan setengah tidak percaya ayahnya masih berusia 39 tahun karena keseringan lupa kalau sudah berjanji pada Yuri. Warna rambutnya saja sudah putih semua!--ibu mewanti-wanti kalau warna rambut ayah itu silver. _Who cares_?

Satu-satunya hal yang bagus dari ayahnya adalah punya wajah ganteng dan _photogenic_ sehingga bagus untuk pajangan _timeline_ Instagram.

Jadi sampai disini bisa disimpulkan bahwa: Yuri tidak berniat memberikan hadiah dalam bentuk apapun dan dalam rangka apapun kepada yang bersangkutan.

Namun, dengan tubuh mungil yang tingginya bahkan belum mencapai satu meter itu, Yuri punya harga diri yang besar. Gak banget dong kalau sampai dia ditertawakan Minami- _kun_ yang bahakan lebih boncel darinya karena saat ditanya memberi apa untuk hari ayah, Yurio malah menjawab:

"Victor? Udah kupecat jadi ayah."

Gitu-gitu Yuri masih menganggap Victor sebagai pemberi nama keluarga dan penyebab tekanan darah tinggi baginya dan sang ibu, ya!

Oke, jadi intinya karena tidak mau kalah dengan teman sekelas, mau tak mau Yuri akan membelikan Victor hadiah hari ayah.

Nah, disinilah muncul masalah kedua: hadiah apa yang kiranya cukup kece untuk diberikan kepada Victor Nikiforov?

Sebagai anak, Yuri tau sekali bahwa keluarganya sangat berkecukupan. Tajir tujuh turunan. Karenanya, Victor yang berpangkat sebagai kepala keluarga pasti dapat dengan mudah dapat membeli apapun yang dia inginkan. Tinggal tunjuk maka jadilah~

Karena alasan tersebut diatas, Yuri jadi sibuk membalik-balik majalah dan _browsing_ di internet untuk mencari ide. Namun sang ide tak kunjung muncul hingga kini, H-2 dari hari ayah, tepatnya hari minggu. Saking seriusnya berpikir, Yuri hampir saja menabrak tiang listrik kalau saja tangan sang ibu tak segera menariknya mundur.

"Yurio?" Tegur Yuuri dengan tatapan khawatir dari balik lensa kacamatanya.

"Ya?"

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini kok sering bengong? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Yuri bohong sambil manyun. Ibunya ini selalu kelewat peka. Tau saja kalau ada yang sedang mengganjal pikiran Yuri.

"Jangan bohong." Yuuri menggandeng Yuri untuk menyebarangi jalan saat lampu petunjuk berubah warna menjadi hijau. "Kemarin lusa hampir menabrak pohon, hari kamis lalu menginjak ekor kucing peliharaan Christophe, memandikan Makkachin pakai sabun cuci mobil, lalu kemarin hampir tercebur selokan saat _jogging._ " Pria berkacamata itu menggestur dengan jarinya, hitungan kelakuan Yuri beberapa hari terakhir.

Wajah Yuri memerah. Bocah 10 tahun itu menggembungkan pipi sebal. "Nggak papa!"

Pasangan ibu-anak itu memasuki supermarket tujuan mereka. Yuuri melepas gandengannya pada tangan mungil Yuri dan mengambil sebuah keranjang jinjing.

" _Yura_ ," suara Yuuri terdengar tegas dan menuntut. Meskipun bergelar _glass-heart skater_ di zamannya--dan masih disebut demikian hingga sekarang, pria berusia 35 tahun itu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang layak untuk menangani bocah 10 tahun galak dan kepala batu.

Ugh. Kalau sang ibu sudah memanggilnya dengan lafal Russia begitu, berarti tak ada celah untuk mengelak. Bisa-bisa jatah sayurnya malam ini ditambah!

  
Masih bersungut-sungut sambil digandeng sang ibu yang sibuk memilih bahan makanan, Yuri akhirnya curhat juga.

"Hari selasa besok... hari ayah..." lirihnya.

"Hmm... lalu? Kau bingung mau memberi apa untuk Victor?" Mata Yuuri masih sibuk memilah-milah bahan dan harga. Wah, kebetulan tahu lagi diskon tuh! "Hari ini cemilannya tahu bulat saja ya."

"Beli barang untuk Victor ga gampang, Ma! Semuanya pasti dia sudah punya." Yuri makin cemberut omongannya serasa tidak ditanggap serius oleh sang ibu. "Yuri maunya bakso bakar."

"Papa Victor." Koreksi Yuuri. Pria berkebangsaan Jepang itu mengalihkan pandangan dari kubis di tangannya ke putra sematawayangnya. Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Yurio, tidak semua hadiah bagus bisa dibeli dengan uang. Barang buatan sendiri bisa jauh lebih berharga loh." Yuuri kembali fokus ke kubis dan memasukkan satu bulatan kedalam keranjang. Lumayan buat lalapan sampai besok.

Barang buatan sendiri? Mau dikasih apa Victor? Es serut bekas dia ngerem di _rink_?

Yuri menggeleng kuat-kuat. " _Nope_. Ide lain?"

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang murah, tapi menurut Yurio bakal dipakai sama Papa?" Yuuri menarik keluar dompet dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Coba saja keliling disekitar sini. Kalau ada yang cocok, beli saja."

Yuri malah bengong melihat jumlah uang yang disodorkan Yuuri. Cukup lah buat beli set Swiss Army. Orang tajir mah, beda.

Setelah menerima uang, Yuri langsung melesat meninggalkan sang ibu yang kembali sibuk pilih-pilih ini-itu sambil bergumam kemarin baru habis jatah cemilan sosis bakar. Ia menyusuri semua bagian supermarket. Diinspeksi satu-satu mulai dari _section_ lampu tidur sampai gantungan kunci. Beberapa kali Yuri berhenti untuk mengamati barang-barang yang tak lazim untuk dibeli bocah 10 tahun, namun akhirnya pergi dengan tangan hampa pula.

Setelah hampir menyerah, sudut mata Yuri menangkap satu _section_ yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Kemudian sebuah ide cemerlang mampir entah darimana...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yuri keluar dari supermarket dengan senyum lima jari nangkring di wajah imutnya beserta sebuah bungkusan plastik di tangan kiri. Yuuri yang mengamati kelakuan anaknya tersenyum maklum.

"Dapat?" Tanya Yuuri basa-basi.

Yurio nyengir dan mengacungkan jempolnya senang, " _Perfect_!" Namun kemudian Yuri terpikir sesuatu, "Ma, hari ayah besok mau kasih juga buat Victor?"

"Papa," koreksi Yuuri lagi. Air mukanya langsung berubah malu-malu saat menjawab, "Tentu... mama mau kasih... katsudon 'spesial'..."

"Huh? _Lameee_ ~" sanggah Yuri. Apaan katsudon spesial, orang hampir tiap hari mereka makan katsudon buatan Yuuri, kok!

Maka dengan segala kepolosan bocah 10 tahun, Yuri menganggap bahwa hadiahnya akan menjadi hadiah paling kece yang pernah diterima Victor.

/=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)/

"Selamat Hari Ayah, Victor!" Seru Yuri sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado warna _cyan_ dengan print kepingan salju dipermukaannya. Yuuri sibuk mengoreksi panggilan si anak untuk suaminya.

Keluarga Nikiforov--termasuk Makkachin--kini duduk mengitari meja kecil di tengah ruang keluarga mereka. Khusus untuk kesempatan kali ini, Yuuri membuat _strawberry cheese cake_ satu loyang untuk dinikmati bersama. Victor, sebagai penyandang gelar 'ayah' di keluarga tampak senang sekali menerima hadiah dari sang putra tunggal.

Apalagi Yuri terlihat bangga. Pasti milih hadiahnya penuh perhitungan dan perasaan!

"Wow! Yurio beliin papa hadiah!" Victor tampak girang. Niat hati ingin menguyel anak lelaki satu-satunya, namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Mau dibuka sekarang?" Tanya Yuuri. Victor tampak antusias, sementara Yuri terlihat gugup tapi penuh percaya diri kalau papanya akan sangat suka dengan hadiah yang ia berikan.

Victor mulai membuka kertas kadonya. Dibalik kertas itu terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat. Dibukanya tutup kotak, kemudian...  
.  
.  
.  
"Umm... Yurio... ini...?"

"Bagaimana? Hebat kan! Kata Mama Yuuri, 'belikan sesuatu yang murah, tapi pasti dipakai papa'! Itu pasti dipakai kan?!" Seru Yurio bangga.

Victor hanya tertawa garing...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yuri Nikiforov. Umur 10 tahun. Kelas 4 SD. Mendapat julukan Russian Fairy dan Russian yankee sekaligus di sekolah. Pada Hari Ayah membelikan Victor Nikiforov sebotol _tonic penyubur rambut..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> *slow claps* buat Victor dan rambut tipisnya


End file.
